Al otro lado del tiempo
by Rubetcas
Summary: Rin ha muerto en cuerpo pero su alma es mandada al futuro donde todo cambia para ella. Sesshomaru, al reconocer lo indispensable que es ella en su vida, buscará la forma de traer el alma de Rin en la época que mereceré pero necesitará ayuda de la única que pudo cruzar las barreras del tiempo: Kagome


_Bueno, ante todo mis respectivos saludos. Esta es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Inuyasha y...espero el apoyo de ustedes ya que los lectores son parte fundamental para escribir constantemente...En fin...Aquí les dejo la sinopsis para que tengan una idea de la historia._

* * *

_**Al otro lado del tiempo**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Inuyasha y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de la gran ©Rumiko Takahashi

**Título Original**: Al otro lado del tiempo

**Parejas:** Sesshomaru x Rin

**Autora:** Rubetcas

* * *

**Sinopsis**

El recuerdo es un vaivén, es un juego de las escenas que se queda en la memoria de un suceso o, el regalo hecho en memoria de una persona.

Los sentimientos son un portal a un mundo insospechado que te hacen volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, en el espacio y no querer retornar a la realidad. En verdad es un sueño, un pensamiento o... ¿una realidad?...

Rin ha muerto en cuerpo pero su alma es mandada al futuro donde todo cambia para ella. Sesshomaru, al reconocer lo indispensable que es ella en su vida, buscará la forma de traer el alma de Rin en la época que mereceré pero necesitará ayuda de la única que pudo cruzar las barreras del tiempo: Kagome

* * *

—**Prologo—**

Se quedó observando tenuemente el cielo. Los días claramente soleados se nublaron rápidamente hasta llover. No había vida en aquellos lugares; lo verde comenzó a quedar marrón y, lo claro…empezó a oscurecerse. Y decir que su expresión seguía plenamente fría pero era más que una fachada…Su corazón empezaba a quebrarse como el espejo pues había recibido un golpe mortal.

Había pasado cerca de un mes de aquella batalla peligrosa y realmente compleja. Pero no iba hacer jamás difícil para él. Era el gran príncipe del Oeste, el daiyoukai…Hijo de Inu no Taisho; así que cualquier ser que intentaba alzarse en ego y decir que era mejor que él…tenia la muerte asegurada. Pero en esos momentos, nada tenía importancia para él…El dolor lo estaba aniquilando por completo en esos momentos.

El recuerdo es un vaivén, es un juego de las escenas que se queda en la memoria de un suceso o, el regalo hecho en memoria de una persona. Los recuerdos también, es un reciente de bipolaridad que tiene un fin, pero si la respuesta a ello uno desea saber es mejor pensarlo bien…No siempre es la correcta.

…Y él sabía que no era la correcta.

Golpeó la pared de mármol de su despacho. La ira y el dolor lo estaban desgarrando muy rápidamente y no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado más de una semana de aquel día en que por segunda vez abrió la puerta al sentimiento de miedo.

Por supuesto, la primera vez que el gran Sesshomaru sintió esa extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo fue el día en que se dignó en visitar a la gran dama canina, obviamente su hermosa y fría madre. Ella le había advertido lo frágil que se volvería al tener ese extraño sentimiento del gran Inu no Taisho. El extraño sentimiento de querer en demasía a un humano…

Ahora el segundo momento más crucial de su vida estaba allí mismo…El saber que esa pequeña y preciosa vida se había extinguido por completo…Lo tenía en el filo de la navaja. Casi todos en la aldea y en el castillo mantenían en silencio y el luto.

Todos aquellos que habían conocido a Rin sabían que tan dulce ser era esa pequeña…Esa hermosa muchacha de doce años que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una perfecta mujer. Y todo lo que Sesshomaru necesitaba se hallaba en esa jovencilla…En su amada y protegida Rin.

Él había visto y oído los comentarios de su servidumbre, los lamentos y gruñidos de su estúpido medio hermano; el desconsuelo de la miko y la exterminadora…así también el de Jaken y todos aquellos que compartieron una vida con Rin.

Aquellos sentimientos lo lastimaban pese a que la mayoría creían que era insensible por no guardar luto ante la muerte de Rin, pero nadie sabía que el daiyoukai tenía un gran infierno en su interior. Él vio que no pudo hacerla sobrevivir, el ataque fue terriblemente desapercibido que no pudo amarrar a la vida a su protegida. Pero su plan para su futuro se acabó en esa noche en que ella se fue. Ella lo desasió completamente y desde ese entonces no consiguió dormir ni dejar de pensarle. Pero el gran dolor del daiyoukai fue el recordar esa carita triste cuando le dijo:

"Lo siento tanto Sesshomaru-sama. Mi deseo era hacerme fuerte y acompañarlo en su nuevo viaje junto al señor Jaken, Ah-Un y Shippo…Parece que ya no siento tanto…parece que ya no tengo el corazón"

Él gruñó al recordar esas suaves y sollozas palabras. Rin no quería aún morir pero…fue inevitable retener a que el alma de la jovencilla no abandonara el cuerpo…Ella solo sonrió y murió…

Ahora todo había perdido vida y sentido. Ahora ya no había quien pueda traer a la vida a su protegida…Ni siquiera la diosa canina pudo conseguir cumplir el deseo de su hijo cuando este fue casi suplicante en que trajera a la vida a la humana…Y ahora estaba allí, observando el cielo opaco desde su despacho tratando de no recordar ese día…El preludio de un mes de muerte.

—_Siempre eres un imprudente, Inuyasha—había dicho Sesshomaru descendiendo elegantemente desde los cielos—Nunca usas la razón. Si quieres morir puedes hacerlo pero no arrastres en tus locuras a otros—le propinó un puñetazo haciendo que el hanyou caiga de espaldas._

—_¡Teme! —gruñó Inuyasha sobándose por el dolor—¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!_

—_Pero que irrespetuoso eres—comentó el pequeño youkai verde bajándose de Ah-Un—Mi amo bonito tiene trabajo que hacer con ese infernal demonio. Tu presencia estorbará._

—_Jaken—llamó el daiyoukai desenvainando su espada—Llévate a Rin y al resto lejos de este lugar._

—_¿Desde cuándo tan amable, Sesshomaru? —con sorna habló el hanyou mientras el pequeño youkai verde se iba con el demonio de dos cabezas—Últimamente resultas tan extraño. No es normal en ti preocuparte por otros que no sea Rin._

—_Cierra la boca—levantó la voz con autoridad—Si vas a pelear es mejor no intervengas con mis presas—se posicionó para volar—Si ese demonio te toca con su espada puedes perder la vida. No quiero tener que ocuparme de tu humana._

_Sesshomaru no dejó que su medio-hermano terminará de soltar sus sandeces, bueno, el hanyou no parecía replicar, más bien asimiló la verdad. Con buen gesto, dejó que Inuyasha se sujetara de su estola para ir al encuentro con uno de los enemigos de su respetable padre. Ya estaba él harto de esos demonios ¿es que Inu no Taisho era tan odiado? Pero Sesshomaru sabía que ese odio en los demonios provenía a causa de las humillaciones proporcionadas por el daiyoukai Inu no Taisho…Así que eso sería un entrenamiento para su querida espada._

_Parecía todo normal, aunque el hecho de trabajar mano a mano con Inuyasha se alejaba fuera del contexto pero…sabía que no podía vencer él solo a esos demonios teniendo en cuenta que protegía a los humanos y a su castillo. No obstante, aún le seguía sorprendiendo la valentía en que los jóvenes exterminadores podían defenderse. Kohahu y Rin se habían convertido en la dupla de exterminadores más reconocida de esa época, claro que a Sesshomaru le incomodaba la sola idea de que su protegida decidiera tomar el oficio de ser una exterminadora…Ya que eso ponía en peligro la vida de ella._

—_¡Bakusaiga! —rugió el peliplata al blandir su espada haciendo polvo a los demonios que iban atacar a la dupla._

—_¡Sesshomaru-sama! —dijo Rin cuando se puso de pie ignorando a Kohaku que trataba de defenderse de unos ogros._

—_Uno de tus defectos es que mantienes la guardia baja—habló el daiyoukai recogiendo la espada quebrada de su protegida—Con esto ya no podrás pelear—extrajo de su cintura una pequeña espada y se la dio a la chica—La usaba cuando era pequeño. Espero le des un apropiado uso._

—_¡Es bellísima Sesshomaru-sama! —su alegría era tan notable cuando tomó el arma como si fuera algunas joyas costosas aunque un poco le incomodada el hecho de que Rin gustase de las armas de guerras—Oh, casi lo olvido—se puso de rodillas buscando algo por los arbustos—No es que baje la guardia en media batalla Sesshomaru-sama, es solo que halle algo interesante—ella extendió la mano ignorando la mirada curiosa de su amo—¡Aquí está!_

_La exterminadora tomó en brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto por telas azules floreadas. El olfato de Sesshomaru le hizo saber que se trataba de un ser vivo aunque su aroma resultaba incómodo._

—_Esos demonios intentaban atacar a este ser así que traté de protegerlo pero usted hizo todo el trabajo—dijo Rin descubriendo el rostro del ser provocando una curiosidad en el peliplata—No creo que pueda hacerme cargo de él mientras peleo así que…—con esos ojitos suplicantes intentaba convencer al daiyoukai—Yo sé que usted es poderoso y fuerte para cuidarlo mientras ayudo a Kohaku._

—_Estaré ocupado. Dáselo a Kagome—trató de huir de allí antes de ser convencido totalmente por su protegida._

—_Por favor Sesshomaru-sama—suplicante dijo mientras lo tomó de la estola—Le prometo que me haré cargo del pequeño y dejar de exponerme tanto al peligro a cambio de que usted se ocupe del pequeñín mientras peleo ¿sí?_

_Y decir que su corazón frio se volvió tan cálido lo llenaba de vergüenza. Rin, como siempre, se salió con la suya. Ella se había ido volando sobre Kirara mientras que él tenía en sus brazos al pequeño ser. No se dijo nada más, tomó al pequeño y lo escondió en su estola, al menos allí podía mantener abrigado y protegido al retoño…luego ya vería si su protegida cumplía con su promesa…_

Promesas….Si, promesas que ella había dicho fueron tan sinceras que había puesto empeño en cuidar a ese ser y dejar por un tiempo su oficio…No obstante, Sesshomaru ya había intuido que ese día iba hacer inolvidable para todos cuando terminaron con todos los demonios dominados por el enemigo de Inu no Taisho.

—_¡Y eso fue el último! —con alegría había dicho Rin guardando su nueva espada—Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Kohaku._

_El aludido solo sonrió mientras cargaba a una agotada Kirara. A ellos se les reunió Inuyasha con Kagome luego se les unió Sango y Miroku. Por otro lado, Shippo y Ah-un llegaban para reunirse aunque el joven zorro soltó unas risas cuando les hizo ver a los presentes el estado en que se halla Jaken._

—_Pobre señor Jaken—dijo Rin preocupada al sentir la fiebre que el pequeño demonio se cargaba en esos momentos._

—_Un demonio venenoso lo hirió—habló Shippo amarrándose su larga cabellera castaña—Pero no creo que muera si es curado por los poderes de Kagome-sama._

—_Puedo hacer algo—dijo la miko un poco cansada mientras ponían frente a ella al pequeño demonio—No es un veneno tan fuerte así que podré purificarlo._

—_¡Ba! —se quejó Inuyasha un poco fastidiado—Si sobrevive con Sesshomaru….podrá aguantar los venenos._

—_Prefiero vivir con Sesshomaru-sama a ser picado por un demonio venenoso—habló Rin entre risitas—Sesshomaru-sama es tan amable y encantador—los demás la miraban con unas pequeñas y nerviosas risitas, sabían que solo Rin podía ver eso en el daiyoukai._

_Pero entonces, el daiyoukai descendió desde los cielos sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad. Algo iba a pasar y no sería nada bueno. Allí vio al grupo de su medio hermano y a los suyos._

—_Oh Sesshomaru-sama—como siempre, Rin fue recibirlo—Fue un trabajo sorprendente aunque el señor Jaken salió herido pero Kagome-sama lo está curando._

—_Cuando se levante nos iremos—dijo este seriamente mientras le daba un pañuelo a la chica para que se limpiara el rostro de las manchas de sangre—Estaré esperando a que cumplas tu promesa—le recordó mientras caminaba para alejarse más del grupo ya que no quería que su hibrido hermano lo oyera, Rin lo siguió._

—_Oh, por cierto. ¿Dónde está el pequeñín? —preguntó ella mirando cuidadosamente a su amo._

_Él metió su mano entre su estola y sacó el pequeño bulto para dárselo a su protegida._

— _Desde hoy dejarás de ser exterminadora.—dijo este viendo como su protegida mecía a la criatura_

—_Bueno, dije que ya no me expondría al peligro—no miró al peliplata, seguía acunando al cachorro—Ay, es tan lindo. Me gustaría conservarlo._

—_Si lo harás entonces tendrás que dejar definitivamente ese oficio—sabia él que su protegida iba a objetar así que se adelantó en hablar—No creo que en esa aldea puedas criar a un cachorro así que te irás con nosotros al palacio._

—_¡¿Enserio?! —con un sonrisa tan hermosa se mostró feliz la chica—¡Haré lo que sea para estar con usted Sesshomaru-sama!_

_La jovencita se vía tan feliz en esos momentos que el daiyoukai sonrió levemente aunque no le gustó que ella le dejará al cuidado de la criatura por segunda vez. Pero sabía bien que Rin se había convertido en una extraordinaria humana así que la mantendría a su lado nuevamente. Él vio como iba ella corriendo para darle la noticia al grupo del hanyou cuando…sus sentidos desarrollados captaron la presencia demoniaca._

—_¡Rin! —chilló Kohaku y todos vieron a un demonio parado detrás de la chica._

_Sesshomaru desenvainó su Bakusaiga, Inuyasha mostró a Tessaiga y Sango apuntó con su Hiraikotsu para que atacaran al demonio mayor pero, en un veloz movimiento, éste mostró una extraña espada negra rasguñando el traje de Rin. Ella cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor. Todos corrieron a socorrerla pero Sesshomaru se limitó en destruir al demonio._

—_¡Rin resiste! —dijo Kagome tratando de quitarle la armadura a la chica._

—_Estoy bien Kagome-sama—contestó Rin tratando de pararse—Solo fue un rasguño._

—_No hagas esfuerzo alguno. Kagome te curará—esta vez dijo Sesshomaru intentando tomar en brazos a la castaña pero recordó a la criatura que escondía en su estola._

—_No se preocupe Sesshomaru-sama—la sonrisa en ella no se iba mientras observó al hanyou—¿Puedes llevarme, Inuyasha?_

—_Ah…claro—respondió tomando en brazos a Rin—Tenemos que regresar a la aldea…_

—_Vamos a mi palacio—ordenó Sesshomaru posicionándose para ir volando—No podrás seguirme el paso; es mejor que te sujetes de mi estola, Inuyasha._

—_Puedo seguirte aún si vas a prisa._

—_Yo te recomiendo que sujetes su estola, Inuyasha—dijo Shippo posicionándose como el peliplata para volar—Sesshomaru-sama viaja a una gran velocidad._

—_¡Ba! —irónicamente soltó una mueca el hanyou—Todo porque Sesshomaru te entrenó te crees saberlo todo, enano. Solo ocúpate de hacerte cargo de Kagome._

—_No pierdan el tiempo y síganme—esta vez, la voz autoritaria de Sesshomaru cayó a todos sin reclamo alguno._

_Entonces surcaron el cielo aunque Inuyasha tuvo que aceptar cogerse de la estola de su tan molesto hermano. Sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba que ese simple rasguño sería la primera fase de la partida de Rin…_

Sesshomaru dejó de pensar en aquello…Tampoco podía hallar culpables de la temprana muerte de su protegida ya que se sentía él culpable por no acabar desde un inicio con ese demonio. Él dejo de estar de pie para caer rendido en su asiento pero sin dejar de mirar el cielo opaco. Ya estaba muy adolorido como para sentir otras cosas…Ni siquiera se había limitado en verificar la reconstrucción de su palacio…Ni siquiera le había dicho a Inuyasha que se fuera del palacio. Sin embargo, nuevamente volvían a tocar la puerta. Él no quería ver a nadie que no fuese Rin…Su encierro en su despacho era indefinido. Pero las tocadas en la puerta eran insistentes y él se puso de pie con mucha ira para acabar con el osado que intentaba molestarlo.

—¡Ordené que nadie me interrumpiera! —soltó éste con un gruñido

—Es mejor que adecues tu vocabulario ante tus mayores—la hermosa mujer frente a él lo retó con una voz autoritaria—Mírate cómo estás. Solo provocas vergüenza.

—Si has venido hasta aquí para hacer alarde y molestar es mejor que te vayas

—¿Así tratas a tu madre que puede darte algunas respuestas? —el papel de víctima le caía muy bien a la dama demonio aunque al daiyoukai le causaba molestia.

Él dejó que pasara su madre sin importarle quien más entre. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estuvo después de la muerte de Rin.

—Iré al grano—dijo Irasue que era acompañada por alguien familiar para el daiyoukai—Solo he venido a informarte de algo para que quites esa repugnante expresión.

—Habla—demandó Sesshomaru

—Mejor será que Totosai te explique.

Para ese momento, Sesshomaru había restado importancia a todo pero el oír el nombre de ese herrero y verlo presente en su despacho le hizo prestar atención.

—Joven Sesshomaru—habló el viejo Totosai—Solo he venido a decirle que el demonio que portaba esa arma y que asesinó a Rin…solo usaba esa espada para despertar los poderes de dicha arma—se aclaró la garganta al ver los ojos ambarinos demoniacos del daiyoukai—Quiero decir que…esa espada es un arma que roba las almas de los seres vivientes para perderla en alguna parte del tiempo. Es un arma muy poderosa que podría decirse ser hermana de Sounga.

—No recuerdo que Inu no Taisho creara otra espada—intervino Irasue.

—Es porque el amo no encomendó hacer esa espada. Aquella arma es de origen desconocido pero lo que sí sé es que el amo fue uno de los pocos seres que fue testigo del uso de esa arma…—el viejo herrero tomó su mazo para tratar de retirarse—Esa espada puede resucitar a los muertos como lo hace Tenseiga o destruirlos como lo hace Tessaiga aunque es la única que puede hacer que su portador viaje por el tiempo

—Eso es ridículo—habló Sesshomaru todavía con amargura—Ese tipo de espada no podría existir.

—No seas tan testarudo y oye bien—dijo Irasue con una leve molestia—Lo que Totosai quiere decir es que tu humana no ha muerto sino que esa espada mandó a su alma en alguna parte del tiempo o dimensión.

—Será imposible hallarla si en todo caso fuese cierto lo que dices.

—Eso es cuestión de saber buscar…Creo que Kagome puede saber algo. Ella tampoco pertenece a esta época—explicó el viejo herrero—Bien, ahora me retiro…espero pueda hallar a Rin.

Él desapareció entre una nube de humo, pero solo Sesshomaru y su madre se quedaron mirándose las caras.

—Así como oyes Sesshomaru…Esa humana está en algún lugar y necesitarás de mucha ayuda si deseas traerla a tu lado…Lo único que te queda es pedir ayuda a esa mujer.

—No será algo fácil

—Eso es problema tuyo. Yo solo quiero dejar de oír lo débil que puedes volverte—la dama se mantuvo firme pero le dio la espalda a su hijo para marcharse—Debo ocuparme de mis asuntos. Yo ya cumplí en ayudarte como madre...Tú sabrás lo que haces.

La dama abandonó el despacho dejando solo al daiyoukai…Más que solo…lo dejó con muchos pensamientos y entre ellos estaba: "Rin…¿viva? ¿Encerrada en otra época?... ¿Pedir ayuda a Kagome?..."…Quizás resultaba difícil pero…para él era algo que iba a usar para traer a su protegida a su vida. Él se puso de pie con dos ideas: Buscar a Kagome y…Traer de regreso a Rin.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Espero sea de su agrado y...las aclaraciones de la aparición de un personaje creado por mi es con motivos concretos...luego se los diré.**

**Espero vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
